


Nasty Little Traitors

by Bratkartoffel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratkartoffel/pseuds/Bratkartoffel
Summary: It had never bothered Deidara that his hand mouths were more connected to his subconsciousness, than to his consciousness. So they drooled from time to time when he was hungry, so what? Nothing you couldn‘t live with. Or so he thought, until one faithfull evening.





	Nasty Little Traitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagurasbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/gifts).



> English isn‘t my native language, based on a Headcanon from Kagura!

Having mouths on your hands surely wasn‘t considered normal, but you got used to it over time or so Deidara found out. They also came with a lot of up and down sides. Up side, for example, was the fact that they were the tools to creat his art, which made them irreplaceable. Stealing food was also way easier that way! The down side was that they were more connected to his subconsciousness, than to his consciousness. A fact the blond was aware of, though never really bothered him. So they drooled from time to time when he was hungry, so what? Nothing you couldn‘t live with. Or so he thought, until one faithfull evening. 

It started out like every other evening: His danna and himself were sitting by their campfire, he just finished eating, Sasori was maintaing his puppets when it happened. To be more precise the puppeteer was redoing the paint job on the thirds face, something Deidara loved watching him do. His danna was a cruel man, he knew that. After all he liked to make people suffer for days with his poison, although he could give them a quick death instead. He also wasn‘t one who liked to show affection or any kind of emotion to anyone, feelings were unfitting for a puppet. Most of the time he faced every situation with the same form of indifference, but when he worked on his puppets he showed a different side of himself. The way Sasori touched his masterpieces was careful, almost tender and if you looked close enough you could see the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was beautiful to see the red head so lost in his art and made Deidara feel even closer to the other man. He truely was an artist. 

Since Deidara developed...feelings for his danna, it also made him day dream. How would it feel like to have him touch his face like that? Let him trace his cheek bone so gently, their faces only centimeters apart. Sasori would have the same fond look in his eyes as he had right now, but he would be looking at him, not at one of his puppets. The bomber would smile and lean down, so that their foreheads would touch. A loving, innocent gesture, that would make the other smile in return. Their lips were so close, the only thing he would have to do was to get a little bit closer and then..

„DEIDARA!“ Sasori’s voice suddenly interrupted his little fantasy and made him jolt in shock. „Yes, danna?!“ How long had he already been calling for him?! Had he really been so far gone?! The older man just shook his head with an annoyed expression on his face and then pointed in the direction of his hands, with an raised eyebrow. „Are your mouths making kissing faces at me?“ Kissing faces? That was ridicioulus! Why would they do that? They never had! Deidara wasn‘t even sure if they could do something like that! Though as he was about to argue that Sasori‘s mind must be playing tricks on him, his gaze wandered to his palms and the blond froze. His mouth‘s really fucking puckered their lips in Sasori‘s direction.

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks Deidara immediately hid his hands behind his back. „N-No! Stop being so paranoid danna, hm!“ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why did that happen?! And why now, hm?! And then it hit Deidara. Oh no, subconsciousness, not consciousness. Why did he let himself get suck into this stupid day dream?! You nasty little traitors, hm! How could you do this to me, hm?! This couldn‘t get any worse! 

Sasori thankfully didn‘t seem to want to elaborate on the topic, though his expression told Deidara that he didn‘t really believe him. Nonetheless he returned to his work, which made the blond relax a little bit. Good, the danger was gone and he wouldn‘t need to dug a hole to die in shame in. 

Or at least that‘s what he thought until his hands made fucking kissing noises! At that point Deidara could basically feel his soul leaving his body. Digging a hole it is! When Sasori turned around to face him again the bomber knew that his face must have had the same color as the puppeteer‘s hair and he was sweating waterfalls. „NOT. ONE. WORD, HM!“ The older man just shrugged, while picking up his brush again. Thank god his danna wasn’t in the mood to argue today, or didn’t want to be involved in this mess! A heavy sigh escaped Deidara. He would have to be more careful in the future.


End file.
